


Mercy I to Others Show

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotou has to take matters into his own hands. (So to speak.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy I to Others Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme. This takes place around the middle of the series. It's not a sequel to my fic ["Jealous to Honor"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2703389) and does not reference anything that happened in that story, but it _could_ take place after it.

Gotou scowled across the plaza as he saw Eiji sink to his knees, his transformation fading after the use of a combination. Ankh and Date were arguing (as usual) about the Cell Medals and didn't seem to notice or care that Eiji was almost unconscious, swaying in place like a reed in the wind.

Gotou stomped across the paving stones, tossing his gun at Date, who caught it without turning his head. Then Gotou helped Eiji to his feet, peering closely at him in the minimal light from the park's lamps. 

Eiji looked surprised. "Oh, uh, thank you." He tried to stand on his own, but nearly toppled over.

"Come on," Gotou said, slinging Eiji's arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you somewhere you can rest." He spared a scowl for the arguing pair who didn't even notice him walking away with OOO.

By the time they reached Gotou's motorcycle, Eiji was almost coherent again and turned to walk away. "Thank you," Eiji said.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh..." Eiji's eyes darted around, as if the answer might be floating in the air around them. "To my bed?"

"As soon as you walk in the restaurant door, you're going to end up working or Ankh's going to show up and demand a snack."

"Well, we do work there so—"

"Chiyoko has already closed for the night and you need to rest. Come on." Gotou handed his helmet to Eiji, swung his own leg over the bike, and gestured for Eiji to get on behind him.

Eiji put the helmet on slowly, then got on the bike. When Gotou revved the engine, Eiji grabbed for his hips and held on.

Gotou knew he was taking a chance going helmetless, but it wasn't a long ride. Thankfully, they made it to his apartment's garage without any problems and he slid the bike into his spot. Eiji stumbled as he got off and seemed to be having trouble with the clasp on the helmet, which only made Gotou more sure this was the right thing to do.

They rode up the elevator in silence.

It wasn't until Gotou had closed the door to his apartment behind them that Eiji spoke. "Are you...angry?"

Gotou blinked. "Not with you. Well, not entirely with you."

Eiji nodded slowly. "Oh."

With a growl, Gotou pointed toward the bedroom. "I'll explain if you lie down."

Shoes left haphazardly by the door, Eiji managed to walk to the bedroom without falling over, which Gotou could only consider a minor miracle. Eiji tumbled onto the bed, the lines on his face easing. Turning his head, he waved at Gotou, still by the front door. 

Gotou walked to the door of the bedroom and leaned against the frame. Eiji frowned at him. "If you're going to explain, come over here. It hurts my neck to look up at you."

Gotou took a few more steps and Eiji craned his head up. "That's even worse. Sit down." The bed dipped as Gotou tentatively sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow. "That's better," Eiji said.

"I'm angry," Gotou said slowly, "because nobody seems to notice how close you keep coming to dying."

Eiji waited.

Squirming inside, Gotou tried to find the words. "You could fall off a cliff and everyone would still be standing around arguing about Core Medals and Cell Medals and Yummys."

"I thought you only cared about saving the world?"

Gotou crossed his arms. "Well, apparently I need you and Date to do that."

"So you're really just concerned that I'll be able to transform into OOO." Eiji's lips twitched.

"Of course."

"Oh, of course." Eiji closed his eyes, his body relaxing. "Then maybe you should lie down beside me. Y'know, to make sure I don't try to get up too soon."

"I..."

"Or I might have a hidden injury." Eiji opened his eyes again. "If you're too far away, you wouldn't even know."

Gotou couldn't look away. He felt pinned in place like a butterfly specimen.

Eiji smiled. "Please?"

And Gotou was undone. With a sigh, he lay down on the bed next to Eiji, who shifted himself closer with a pleased sound.

Gotou tried to ignore the effect that sound had on his anatomy, but it was...difficult.

"I recover quickly, you know," Eiji said, his face nearer Gotou's ear. "It's okay."

Resolutely staring up at the ceiling, Gotou crossed his arms. "It's not."

"I know..." Eiji hesitated. "You're very brave."

"What?" Gotou turned his head to stare at Eiji, then immediately regretted it when he found they were nose to nose.

"Date and I, we go into these fights covered in armor, but you're there in just a suit."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Before Gotou could stop him, Eiji started to push himself up on one arm. With a sound of pain, he dropped back to the bed, holding the arm.

In a flash, Gotou was kneeling over him. "Let me see."

"It's nothing." Eiji said.

"Let me take a look and—"

"I mean it," Eiji said. "It's nothing." Then he reached up and grabbed Gotou's shirt, dragging him down until their lips were millimeters apart. "It was just the easiest way to get you like this."

Gotou gaped. "You—"

And then Eiji was kissing him.

For a moment, Gotou thought he should pull away. He should say no. Eiji needed to rest and this was clearly a terrible idea for a dozen reasons.

Then Eiji made another one of those _sounds_ and Gotou couldn't help the way his entire body shuddered.

Eiji pulled back from the kiss for a moment. "If it makes you feel better, I'll just lie here and let you do all the work. Y'know, get that rest you were insisting on."

Rolling his eyes, Gotou leaned in to whisper in Eiji's ear. "I think you've been spending too much time with Ankh."

Laughing, Eiji pulled Gotou back into another kiss.

\--end--


End file.
